Death's Ravens
by bplp123
Summary: Harry and Hermione have always been like brother and sister right? What if after the events of the seventh book, Harry's relationship with Ginny was exposed as a lie? What if the only idea he had was to flee with Hermione to a new world, one with heroes and villains aplenty? HHr, eventual HHrRaven Slight Weasley-Bashing at first, masterOfDeath!Harry


Harry Potter does not belong to me. The sandbox that is JK Rowlings _magnum opus_ is owned by ... JK Rowling!

Hi guys! sorry about not updating my other story, but my finals and tests are really taking up a lot of time. Also, I kinda lost my ideas for the other story. I don't think I'm permanently abandoning the other fic, but I want to post a couple of chapters for this idea I had and see which story seems like a more interesting story for me to write, especially over the summer.

So another summary: Harry Potter, Master of Death has just killed Voldemort, celebrating his accomplishment with an ecstatic Ginny. Unknown to him, plots against him are about to come into play, and one of his best friends is in on it...

BTW Part of this story will make little sense if one hasn't read the Harry Potter series. I assume most people have though, so _bon appetit _or something.

So yeah, this will bash some HP characters, plus I'm inserting Harry really early into the Teen Titans universe, let alone comic next chapter, so I'm not really gonna follow what little I remember from watching the cartoon. Ready? One! Two! Three! Four! Go! Teen Titans!

* * *

Death's Owl

Chapter One: Betrayals and Discoveries

* * *

*BOOM*

There was a small explosion as a black-haired, green-eyed boy and a brown-haired, chocolate-eyed girl tumbled onto the steps of a temple, located on a island they would later learn was named Azarath.

Harry was tired.

Physically, mentally, and emotionally, Harry was completely exhausted.

He looked around, and relaxed as he saw brown hair and chocolate eyes looking towards him.

As he drifted into unconsciousness, he thought back to the events that landed him in a different world, trying to piece together the moment everything went both so wrong and so right.

_==-DR-==_

_12 hours earlier_

The party to end all parties was on, and everyone who was anyone was expected to attend.

Since this was a celebration of the death of Voldemort, Harry Potter obviously had to be there.

Confronted by his girlfriend, the fiery red-head Ginny Weasley about his less than enthusiastic attitude, Harry said "I don't really care for fame, you know that"

To which Ginny replied "Yes, yes, I know you don't care, but what about me? You could be making connections! Meeting the people who will rule Magical Britain in a couple of decades! Instead you're choosing to mope around?"

"Why would this be about you?" Harry said, honestly confused "What do you gain by me making these connections?"

Ginny scoffed and replied "I'm going to marry you, silly Harry!" she continued "As your wife, your connections and fortune benefits me as well!"

Completely nonplussed at this point, Harry asked "What are you talking about? I care for you, but we haven't really spent enough time together to consider marriage!"

Ginny looked a mixture of sheepish and indignant at that and started to speak "Well, back in your fifth year At Hogwarts, Dumbledore thought you might snap and need to be" she paused for a moment "temporarily restrained, and we couldn't let the contents of your family vault be locked away, so as your Magical Guardian, he placed you in a Marriage Contract with me."

"WHAT!" Harry was yelling at this point "What the hell was he thinking?"

Ginny stared at him "What's so bad about me?" she started to glare "Am I not pretty enough for you?"

"That's not the point!" Harry yelled "He once again took away my choices!"

Ginny's face turned into a scornful expression "Oh get over it. Did you honestly think someone with your political capital and fortune would marry for love? I mean seriously, last time we went through this you threw a hissy-fit over discovering the potions we had to feed you!"

Harry's anger was cooled by the fact that Ginny was saying all these things with abandon while she continued

"Holy shit Harry! You're such a naive dimwit! You have a moment of intelligence when you figure out how much we all intend to screw you over, and then a well placed Obliviate returns everything to normal!" she sneers at the comprehension Harry receives of the depths of his "friends'" betrayal.

He tries to learn more "Is there anyone who didn't betray me?"

Ginny sneers again, saying "Yeah, that little bitch Granger-girl." she paused and collected herself into what Harry realized was her fake face, the smile she always held for him "But guess what? This all doesn't matter. Obliv-!"

Harry was already springing into action however, and rolled towards her, before performing a handstand. The oddness of his actions threw of Ginny for merely a moment.

That was all he needed.

The next course of action was to disarm and restrain her.

Ginny cursed as she realized that he had neatly took her wand and used the Petrificus Totalus spell to freeze her.

_==-DR-==_

Harry was absolutely seething with anger.

At the Weasleys, his "friends" in the DA, and most of all at the manipulative old fool, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! The party was at Hogwarts, and as he ran down the familiar corridors, stopping in the Hospital Wing, flashes of memories from the past started to appear...

_First Year - "I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him._

_"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery _and, well," she mumbles yet Harry hears it at this point " really liking someone a lot,_ - oh Harry - be careful!" _Harry embraces her in a quick hug, the first he has ever initiated, before running to face Snape...

"Argh!" Harry grunts clutching his head

_Second Year - "It's okay, Hermione," said Harry quickly. "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions. . . ." _as Ron runs off, embarrassed to be seen with a cat girl, Harry comforts Hermione while bringing her to the hospital wing

"I can't believe I was so _buggering stupid!_" Hermione curses "I look disgusting, and nasty, and..."

Harry cuts her off, saying "You're definitely not nasty!" with a blush he continues "Your pretty, and the smartest witch I know, and..." he stutters off, as Hermione draws in closer and closer, A strong emotion in her eyes ('Gratitude?' Harry thinks with the brain cells not occupied by her lips and how pretty they look), leaning in for a kiss...

...

_Harry had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night. _Harry knew the best bit was when Hermione ran towards_ him, screaming "You solved it! You solved it!"_ and then as she drew close, he jumped up to hug her and whispered fiercely "I don't ever want to see you in the Hospital Wing that long again!". Hermione whispered back an apology, and blushed while remembering Harry's voice talking to her through the haze of petrification, and the two of them held hands under the table, until Harry shot up to hug a returning Hagrid.

"Dammit!" Harry exclaimed, trying to piece together the memories with Hermione as they slowly increased in pace

_Third Year -_ _And then it hit him — he understood. He hadn't seen his father, he had seen himself — Harry flung himself out from behind the bush and pulled out his wand. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! " he yelled. _As Prongs the Patronus drove off the Dementors, and Hermione returned with Buckbeak, he pulled Hermione into cover and explained how he hadn't seen his father, he saw his own self. She digested what he told her, and exclaimed

"Harry, that's actually really amazing what you did! driving of hundreds of Dementors requires a lot of power!" she beamed at him and continued "So what was your memory this time? Staying with Sirius?"

Harry shook his head and blushed while looking her in the eye, speaking "No, well, it started as me living with Sirius, but then I thought of something else too..." he mumbled off.

Hermione looked at him with a bemused expression "Harry, I won't laugh no matter what you thought, I just want to know what was so helpful to you"

Harry leaned over, and whispered "I saw Sirius and me ... and you, walking together, talking about stuff..."

Hermione blushed and kissed him on the cheek, and then said "That is the sweetest thing I've heard from a boy"

They then proceeded to free Sirius...

"Okay." Harry was now in a more contemplative mood, putting together even more facts

Fourth Year - Harry inviting Hermione to the Yule Ball, with a later _Obliviation_ allowing Krum to invite her and leaving Harry adrift...

Fifth Year - A serious discussion about the memories that they were losing...

Sixth Year - Hermione finds a journal addressed to herself, she shows Harry and he decides to break-up with Ginny...

Seventh Year - Ron leaves and they recover their memories, only to be _Obliviated_ a last time and Bill and Fleur's Cottage...

Harry finally blacks out on one of the cots, _realizing that he..._

_has to save..._

_Hermione._

* * *

Okay! So what do you think?

Harry's attitude and job will be somewhat based off of Naruto in jinx777 story, A New Beginning.

Also, I quoted from the Harry Potter books for the longer sections of italics, and shifted to plain text to represent the returning memories.

BPLP123 signing out!

Please review!

P.S. I challenge someone out there to write a HarryXTeen Titans crossover, but instead of bringing along Hermione, have Harry meet Raven! I think that pair deserves the same amount of fics as NarutoXRaven :D. In this fic, unless I get some sort of massive number of requests for Harry/Hermione/Raven, I'd like to stick with a HHr pairing. I'm saving HarryXRaven for a future fic.


End file.
